inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KiumaruHamachi/Hamachi's Infobox
Hamachi( ハマチ Hamachi) is the main protagonist of The History of Hamachi Series. He is discouraged by his father (though he trains him) and his mentored by Kelpius and Koi. Personality Hamachi's personality changes throughout the series. During the first season: (at which he is ages 6~7) He is calm and collected. At times he could be: impulsive and destructive. But he is usually calm. This is usually in both senerois. In the Second Season: he seemed to have the same personality as he did in the First Season. Abilities Though Hamachi has trained with two mentors: Koi and Hibachi. He has achieved great skills and they are shown throughout the series. Hamachi also has the ability to read and understand German. Though, it's unknown if he has an ancestor from Germany or by his 7 year long training. Ki Control At the age of 6: when Koi attacked him with his dual blades, Hamachi picked up a stick; that was in the run down stadium, and stopped the blade from cutting through the branch; but only making a small cut. Koi realized that Hamachi had huge amounts of ki stored in him that he didn't realize before. Swordsmanship Appearance Short spiky cream brown haired, grey eyed, black gi, white obi (the huge belt around his waist) wearing, brown trousers, roped sandal. His appearance stays like this until Season 3. Strengths Hamachi's strengths are that he can rely on his sense of hearing, and sight to guide through a battle. Weaknesses There are no known weaknesses. Tale This series follows Hamachi's Life and his troubles. Training Arc The series opens the book on Hamachi with him training with his father. After training, they walked home only to be stopped by the Shogun's Personal Messenger: Koi. Koi gave Hibachi the letter he was carrying in the letter that was given to him by the Shogun. Though it is unknown what was on written on the letter, it must have been important because of Hibachi's reaction toward it. Hibachi entrusted the rest of Hamachi's training to Koi. Koi tested out Hamachi's power, in an old stadium Hibachi and Koi met in years ago, by using dual swords. Koi swung and Hamachi did a few back flips and than he picked up a stick: Hamachi guarded the one blade but the stick only had a small cut. This surprised Koi, as Hamachi, being only 6 years old, could not possibly have that much ki in him but he did. Than he swung his sword again, but not directly at his face; at the left side of him. And Hamachi blocked it with the same stick as before. Koi put his sword back in its scabbard and told him that he will be back tomorrow. But that was cut short: Koi returned to tell Hamachi the sad and revelating news: That Ichi Niiba was his uncle and he was killed. The next day: instead of training, they attended Ichi's funeral and Hamachi asked Koi to teach him how to control his ki and learn to use a katana. Though the katana training is not seen, he does go through some ki training. Koi taught him about the ki colors and how to detect them and how to see one's own ki. Because Hamachi was still young, he did not utilize the ability to see his own or detect other's ki. So he asked what color his ki was. Koi answered but was shock to see that he had two colors: Emerald Green (which means: bravery, long life span, and love) and Blue (which means: Skill in fighting). Than it hit Koi: his skills when he was first training him. Grabbing a stick to stop the katana, twice. Than they set off on a training journey, but this is neither mentioned nor seen. It is implied by Koi when he returns from his training. Koi let's him start his own journey to become stronger and with some final farewell words, Hamachi leaves Koi. Fountain of Youth Arc After walking for days without food: Hamachi passed out. He wakes up to find himself in a cave at the top of a mountain. He wondered who had saved him and it was an elderly guy named Kelpius. After realizing that his katana was missing, Hamachi asked Kelpius what happen to it. He replied with just one word: Robbed. Being gripped several times, he maintained his calm personality, and gave him a new katana. Wandering how to get back down to the forest, Kelpius asked him to grab him arm. After, refusing a couple of times, he decided to go and grab his arm. And they vanished but returned to the forest in a blink of an eye. After this, Hamachi's katana started to pulsate for no reason. Than, he went to talk to Kelpius about the pulsation but was interrupted by the Yokai Organization (Inugami, Kitsune and Tanukimaru). They are quickly disposed of by Hamachi. He than proceeded to ask him what they are after and Kelpius answers: "The Fountain of Youth." Kelpius than went on to explain to him about how he found the mountain but due to Hamachi's lost of interests, he said he would show him the Fountain of Youth. The duo traveled from the top to the button of the mountain and once they got to the Fountain of Youth Chamber than Hamachi, stupidly, walked over to the fountain and dipped his cupped hands into it but he when he was about to take a sip; Kelpius gripped his wrist, telling him that it can give him problems. Thinking what to do next: Tsuchigumo, a new member, of the Yokai Organization arrives and he draws his katana and attacks but, the new member, Tsuchigumo caught it, with one hand and without leaking blood. After Tsuchigumo was getting bored, he threw Hamachi across the bridge nearly making him fall off and the fall forced him to let go of his katana; the katana slipped away from Hamachi but right when it fell off the bridge, Hamachi caught it. He got up and saw Tsuchigumo transform into his true form: a giant Ground Spider. Third Arc Fourth Arc Fifth Arc Trivia *Before this series: Hamachi had never had an official form. Meaning: he was a formless thought. **Though he did have many forms when featured in numerous fanfictions and original stories. They were only temporary. *Hamachi's official age is stated to be 2. Being born on March 18, 2008, he is only physically 14. (He looks like a 14 year old) *It's been confirmed that he does have an, deceased, uncle: Ichi Niiba. *When fighting Hebimaru and Kitsune, out of revenge of killing Ichi Niiba, his uncle, it is shown that he: ambidextrous. *According to the First History Book: **He wishes to fight Ichi's killer, Hibachi, the Shogun. **His favorite foods are: eel sushi, any type of ramen, and chicken terriyaki. **His least favorite foods are: steak, any type of burgers. *Hamachi stated that he does not understand German, but this is ironic because in Episode 17: Second Time Around, Hamachi shouts the German spell that allows him to transport to Kelpius's cave. Either he forgot, that he read German or heard Kelpius, say it when he transported the latter back to the forest is unknown. References * Hamachi's History Episode 1 * Hamachi's History Episode 4 *''First History Book'' page 7 Category:Blog posts